1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swash plate type compressor, which is, for example, used for a refrigerant compressor of an air conditioning apparatus in an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Known in the prior art is a compressor that is provided with a cylinder block defining cylinder bores, with pistons axially and slidably inserted in the respective bores so that piston chambers are created, a rotating shaft rotating with respect to the cylinder block, and a swash plate mounted to a rotating shaft connected to pistons so that an axial movement of the pistons is obtained in receptive cylinder bores. A means is further provided for controlling an inclination angle of the swash plate with respect to the axis of the rotation of the rotating shaft for obtaining varied compressor capacities.
The prior art compressor is, however, defective in that the construction for changing the inclined angle of the swash plate is complicated, which reduces efficiency when it is produced. Furthermore, it is not very reliable, in particular, under high rotational speed conditions.